I Can Still Feel You're Here
by Smickan
Summary: Complete. During what should have been a routine call out, one of Sun Hill's officers was killed. Was her death all it seems? How will it affect the others, especially her husband, Sgt Smith.
1. Default Chapter

**I Can Still Feel You're Here.**

"I'm so sorry…." The doctor stood in front of Smiffy and wrung his hands, finding the other mans stance and pacing intimidating. "We did everything we could….but we couldn't save her."

The doctor watched Smiffy's reaction carefully, watching his face crumble, a complete contrast to a few seconds ago. "Mr Smith…" he said quietly, walking closer. "I'm so sorry…."

Smiffy sunk into the chair, tears streaming freely from his eyes, not caring who saw them. "W-w-when?" he stammered, swallowing hard to hide his sobs. "W-when?"

The doctor looked from his watch back to Smiffy. "Five minutes ago."

"I…I wasn't there." He swallowed and rubbed his eyes with his tightly balled fists. "I couldn't-"

"There wasn't anything anyone could do." The doctor said in his most reassuring tone. "The knife penetrated her heart….we couldn't-"

The doctor droaned on as Smiffy sank back in his seat, staring out the window hugging himself tightly as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

It had started like any normal day, Charlie had woken him up with breakfast, trying to balance the tray whilst also carrying their six month old baby upstairs with her. He remembered how she'd snuggled up to him on the bed as he ate with Rebecca on her lap, stroking her hair and giggled along as Rebecca babbled at them. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek, looking back to Rebecca.

Rebecca pointed at her and cooed as Charlie held her hand and kissed it gently.

"Ma!" Rebecca had gurgled as Charlie grinned broadly.

"What was that baby?"

"Ma, Ma, Ma!" Rebecca repeated, giggling as Smiffy choked on his breakfast and Charlie clapped.

"Who's that?" Charlie whispered to Rebecca, pointing at Smiffy.

"Ma!"

"Nearly sweetie." Charlie giggled and tickled her. "Clever 'Becca!"

"'Ca!" Rebecca shrieked, kicking her arms and legs out.

Smiffy beamed proudly at her and pushed his plate onto the bedside table and leaned over, lifting Rebecca up and curled an arm around Charlie. "My girls." He smiled goofily, kissing both their foreheads.

* * *

Things had taken a turn for the worse as they'd dropped Rebecca off at Charlie's mums, on their way to the station. Rebecca had cried and clung to both of them as they'd tried to leave, making them late. Gina had expressed her obvious annoyance, only softening slightly as Rebecca's name was mentioned. Rebecca had been used as an excuse every time they were late since Charlie had returned from maternity leave and Gina was growing tired of it. She gave them both a dressing down and sent them off to start their shift.

"Sorry darlin'" Charlie had smiled up at him. "I'll make it up to you later when madam's in bed…." She held him gently by his collar and leant up, brushing her lips against his.

Smiffy arched an eyebrow and smirked. "I'll look-"

"PC Smith." Gina called from her office doorway, looking down at them. "This is a police station, not a school playground!"

Charlie had sighed and nodded at Gina, "Yes Ma'am, sorry ma'am…" She looked up at Smiffy and flashed him a smile. "Three bag's full ma'am." She winked, walking away and heading out to the yard.

Smiffy blushed slightly as he passed Gina, ignoring her knowing smirk. "You want to be careful Smithy," she'd told him. "Anyone would think you were going soft."

* * *

And now, a few hours later, he was sat in a cold, grey, miserable hospital visitors room, alone. He glanced up at the door every time he heard someone passing, expecting to see Charlie stood in the doorway, smiling at him, or bitching at him for 'sitting on his arse all day in a warm office when she had to pound the beat day in, day out and still come home to them and play housewife.' Smiffy looked up as a kindly looking nurse opened the door and smiled sympathetically at him. "Would you like to see her?" she asked quietly, moving aside as Smiffy nodded slowly and stood up.

The nurse led him into a small room, lit with a couple of candles and a lamp in the corner. In the middle of the room was Charlie, laying prone on a bed, covered up to the shoulders, looking for all the world as though she was asleep. He glanced at the nurse who took the hint and nodded slowly. "I'll be outside if you need anything…" she said, stepping away and closing the door after her.

Smiffy swallowed heavily, looking back at Charlie's body and took a couple of faltering steps towards her, tears streaming from his eyes. He reached her and looked her over, his eyes settling on his chest, hoping to see it rise and fall as she breathed, releasing a choked sob as it never moved. He reached out slowly, stroking the top of her head gently before slumping against her and holding her as tightly as he dare, his tears falling from his eyes onto the covers draped over her body.

"I'm so sorry…" he sobbed, burying his head in her neck. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there…" he slowly brought his head up and looked down at her. "I love you…" he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, running a finger over her wedding ring before swallowing and flicking his eyes over her face. "My girls…" he whispered. "My girl."

* * *

"Ma'am!" Gary looked up as Gina gathered them into the office. "What's going on?" he asked, staring round at some of the stricken faces of some of the other officers. "How is she?"

Gina ignored him and stood at the front of the room. "When you're ready…" she said quietly, the room falling silent almost immediately. "I'm sure you all know why you've been asked to come here…" she said, looking around at the Uniform and CID officers all squashed into the small briefing room. "And I'm sure you all have your own variants on what actually happened…." She trailed off, looking round at them. "PC Charlotte Smith was seriously injured this afternoon and taken to hospital." She said, holding her hand up as the officers started chattering amongst themselves again. "She…" Gina swallowed and took a breath. "She died, from her injuries at 15:13 this afternoon.."

"Ma'am!" Gary said, his tone slightly higher pitched than usual. "What…"

Tony nudged him and shook his head, as Gina left the room, heading straight back to her office.

* * *

"Gina." Jonathon Fox drawled, walking through to her office. "I just heard. I'm so sorry…"

Gina stayed with her back to him, pouring herself a drink of scotch as she lit a cigarette gulping from the glass without turning round. "She'd asked me to be godmother…" she said quietly. "To Rebecca…"

"And you said?" Jonathon walked to behind her and rested his hands on the top of her arms.

"I told her to not to be so bloody stupid." Gina said, her voice loaded with emotion as she drew furiously on her cigarette.

* * *

"What happened?" Gary whispered as Gina left the room.

Honey walked over and sighed, sitting on the side of the desk rubbing at the tear trickling from her eye. "She was on a call with me, Gabriel and Amber," she said, nodding over to where Amber was sat staring ahead, still in her blood covered uniform. "Some bloke was going mental in a pub, smashing stuff with a baseball bat, Charlie tried to stop him, he got a hold of her….Gabriel went charging in, there was a scuffle…and the next thing, Charlie cried out, clutching her chest and fell to the floor with a knife sticking out of her..." Honey shuddered, rubbing at her eyes as more tears fell as she remembered.

Gary's eyes widened and he stared at Honey. "So he stabbed her?"

Honey looked at Gary and nodded slowly, as Tony wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his chest.


	2. I Can Still Feel You're Here Chapter Two

**I Can Still Feel You're Here – Part 2**

"Ma'am." Honey stood in the doorway watching Gina as she sat at her desk with her head in her hands. "You ok?"

"Hmm?" Gina looked up and cleared her throat, bristling slightly. "Fine PC Harman. What can I-?"

"Is Sergeant Smith coming back this-"

Gina held her hand out to stop her. "I don't…._Dale!"_

Honey blinked and turned slightly as she saw Gina staring behind her. "Sarge!" she squeaked slightly, staring at Smiffy as he stood in the doorway of the Sergeants office with his back to them.

Gina stood up and moved towards the door. "Dale." She said tenderly, "Dale?" Smiffy turned round slowly and looked at Gina as she took a double take. "Er, PC Harman…" she nodded at Honey. "Off you go."

Honey stared between the two of them before nodding and turning and walking away.

"Dale." Gina repeated, stepping back into her office and gesturing for him to follow.

"Ma!" Rebecca giggled and waved at Gina as Smiffy carried her through. "Ma, Ma, Ma!"

Gina waved back at Rebecca and gestured for Smiffy to take a seat, sitting in front of him on the desk. "What are you-"

"Work" Smiffy said, watching Rebecca as she twisted in his arms, looking round the room. "I have to work."

"You have to go home." She said quietly, "You have to rest, you and Rebecca."

"Nothing to go home for." Smiffy looked up as a tear rolled from his cheek. "Not now."

"Honey" Gary stopped in front of her as she blundered down the corridor. "You ok?"

"He's here…" she frowned slightly and looked at him. "The Sarge…."

"Smiffy?" Gary's eyes widened and he looked along the corridor behind her towards the sergeants office as Honey nodded.

"He's got their kid with him." She said quietly.

Gary sighed and looked at Gina's door as it closed, before guiding Honey along to the canteen.

"Dale," Gina said quietly, sitting beside him. "I understand how you're feeling, but-"

"How the hell can you understand!" Smiffy snapped back at her. "I don't even understand meself – you can't possibly!"

Gina sighed and looked at Rebecca as she snuggled happily against Smiffy, playing with his uniform tie. "Don't you think Rebecca would be better off at home?"

"She should be with me," Smiffy clung tighter to the baby and turned slightly away. "She's all I've got."

"That's not true.." Gina said calmly. "You have your friends, your family…Charlie's-"

Smiffy tensed at the sound of her name and stood up. "I need to get back to work."

Rebecca blinked and stared up at Smiffy, looking back at Gina as she sighed. "Go home…."

"I can't." Smiffy stared at the door, trying not to show the tear falling from his cheek.

Gina stood up and moved to him, tentatively reaching out a hand and touched his shoulder as he turned round and buried his head in her shoulder, letting her guide him back to a seat.

"Ma!" Rebecca looked between them. "Ma!" she demanded.

Gina closed her eyes and sighed, resting a head on Smiffy's listening to Rebecca's babbling and rubbing his back.


	3. I Can Still Feel You're Here Chapter Thr...

Blimmin' line thing's not working - having to try and find something it'll let me substitute in as a line break but it's not working :o( Won't even let you put stars in - so please excuse the & signs!

**I Can Still Feel You're Here – Part 3**

Just under a week later, the Relief were gathered outside the church, stamping their feet in the cold and pulling their jackets around them. Honey glanced to the side at Gary and nodded over to where Smiffy was stood stock still, standing to attention and staring at the hearse in front of the door. Gina was stood beside him, doing her best to organise the officers who would be carrying it inside, whilst keeping an eye on Smiffy.

"I'm sorry Sarge…" Tony clamped a comforting hand on his shoulder, before sighing as Smiffy shrugged him off, continuing to stare at the hearse.

"Where's the kid?" Gary whispered, watching a woman who was obviously Charlie's mum standing behind Smiffy with a gaggle of relatives, all huddled together.

"Sergeant De Costa's got her." Honey whispered back, nodding at June as she gestured for the officers to get ready. "She's at the station."

"Funeral Procession" Gina barked, giving the orders for the hearse bearers, glancing to the side at Smiffy as Charlie's mum took his arm.

Smiffy turned to the side and looked down at Mrs Rogers, trying to smile before patting her hand as it fell at the first hurdle, and lead her to the door, before following the hearse down the aisle.

&&

The service past quite quickly, Charlie's mum kept a tight hold on Smiffy's hand through out, sniffling into a hanky, as readings in tribute of Charlie were read out.

&&

An hour or so later, the service had ended and the relief were gathered at The Rose and Crown.

"What's wrong with the Canley?" Gary muttered, tucking into a sandwich.

"It's a dive." Honey scolded, sipping her drink.

"Cheaper than this place." He muttered into his drink as Smiffy glared at him from across the room.

"He heard you!" Yvonne kicked him under the table. "Shut up!"

&&

"Dale," Gina carried him a drink over and settled it in front of him.

"Can't." he said quietly, pushing it back. "Thanks…"

"It'll-"

"I can't!" He repeated a little more forcefully. "I've got to get Rebecca soon."

"Of course." Gina pursed her lips and nodded as Mrs Rogers walked over to them.

"Dale." She squeezed him a sad smile and sat beside him. "If there's anything we can do….just let us know."

"Thanks Rachel." He said quietly, gesturing to Gina. "Gina Gold….inspector at the station," Gina nodded and held her hand out. "Rachel Rogers, Charlie's mum…"

"Nice to meet you." Rachel shook Gina's hand and picked her drink up. "I've heard so much about you…."

"That sound ominous." Gina said, smiling slightly.

"S'cuse me." Smiffy muttered, standing up and easing past them, heading towards the toilet.

Rachel watched him go, before glancing back at Gina. "He's a good lad…"

"He is." Gina nodded, "One of the best."

"Charlie always said that you were more of a mum to him than his own…" Rachel smiled sadly. "Always looked out for him…."

"Poor lad." Gina chuckled softly. "He er, he's not in contact with a lot of his family, as I'm sure you know…"

Rachel nodded. "Shame they couldn't come today…"

Gina frowned slightly, not even sure that they knew that he was married and a father, let alone actually back in Sun Hill again.

&&

"Sarge…" Gabriel nodded at him as he stepped out of a cubicle.

Smiffy glanced across at him before looking back at the mirror in front of him and washing his face.

"Such a waste." Gabriel continued tactlessly. "Widower at what….30?" he leant beside him on one of the sinks. "And she was…..25?"

"26" Smiffy muttered, twitching slightly and staring at his reflection. "It was her birthday on the 3rd."

Gabriel nodded and stared at the cubicle doors in front of him. "Still, you've got your kid ain't ya….you keeping her?"

Smiffy's head shot up and he glared at Gabriel. "What?"

Gabriel looked innocent and shrugged slightly. "Sorry Sarge?"

Smiffy glowered at him, before turning back, thinking he must have misheard, pulling some paper towels from the dispenser and drying his face.

"She was a pretty girl" Gabriel smirked slightly. "Nice with it too…"

Smiffy stared down at the basin again, throwing the paper towels into the bin.

"Question is…how nice." Gabriel smirked. "I mean, before you – she slept with Mickey Webb didn't she, and then there was that big fuss over if she was still seeing him when she was seeing you – course, she said she wasn't-"

"SHUT IT!" Smiffy flew at Gabriel and slammed him up against the wall. "I trust my wife!" he snarled. "I know she wouldn't-"

"Trusted." Gabriel smirked. "She's gone now…" Gabriel yelped as Smiffy drove his fist into his stomach, before sneering at him. "Poor, poor Sergeant Smith – no Charlie to-"

Smiffy snapped and rammed Gabriel's head back against the wall, kicking, punching and yelling at him, before Tony and Phil Hunter ran in, separating them, Tony pining Smiffy against the wall as Phil pulled Gabriel up.

"Easy Smiffy." Tony applied his weight against Smiffy as he seethed and struggled against him. "Calm down…"

Gabriel leant on Phil, trying to catch his breath and wincing as he moved. "He just lost it." He gasped, holding a handkerchief against his nose as it streamed with blood. "I just came in for a leak – and he turned on me, kicking, punching…"

Tony looked at Smiffy who'd slumped slightly in his hold and had stopped struggling, staring at the floor, and then glanced across the room at Phil who frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's er…get you home…" Phil said to Gabriel, leading him towards the door.

"He ain't gonna get away with it!" Gabriel limped, milking it for all it was worth. "No need for him to take it out on me…" he winced.

"Shut it!" Phil pushed him out the door and out into the car park.


	4. I Can Still Feel You're Here Chapter Fou...

**I Can Still Feel You're Here – Part 4**

"What the hell do you think you were playing at?" Gina stalked around in front of Smiffy as he sat in his living room, staring miserably into an open can of lager.

"Sorry Ma'am" He said quietly, staring at the television.

"Sorry?" Gina scoffed. "You could have broken his nose!"

Smiffy raised his gaze and shrugged slightly. "Like to have broken his neck."

"Dale." Gina sighed. "I understand he may have upset you-"

"Upset me!" Smiffy snapped and raised his voice. "He was attempting to insinuate that Charlie was cheating on me!"

"We both know she wouldn't." Gina leant forward and rested a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. "She adored you."

Smiffy swallowed hard and looked away, standing as the sound of Rebecca's crying echoed through the baby monitor.

"S'cuse me, Gina." He said, heading up the stairs, walking through to Rebecca's room as Gina sighed and topped her glass of whiskey.

&&&

"Shhh…." Smiffy stood over the cot and looked down at Rebecca. "It's ok sweetheart, daddy's here…" he leant down and picked Rebecca up, holding her closely. "It's alright sweetheart…."

Rebecca screwed her eyes closed and balled loudly, clinging to his shirt as Smiffy bounced her, trying to calm her down.

"Shhh…" he kissed her forehead and walked round the room with her, rubbing her back gently. "What's wrong darling?" He checked her nappy and offered her a bottle, sighing as she pushed it away, screeching louder. "Hush little baby don't say a word…" he started softly, frowning as he couldn't remember the rest of the words. "Er, another one?" he asked as Rebecca calmed slightly and peered up at him. "What did mummy use to do?" he asked, staring back at her as her cries got louder. "Don't look at me like that, please…" he sighed. "I don't know any of the baby songs…."

Gina sighed as she heard it repeated through the baby monitor and stood up, moving to the stair doorway, walking up slowly.

"I don't know anymore…" Smiffy protested softly, sitting beside the window with Rebecca in his arms. He shifted her gently so she could see outside and pointed up at the stars. "Can you see your mummy?" he asked, helping her look out the window. "She's up there, watching us, looking after us…" he held his hand against Rebecca's as she calmed a little more and watched as she curled her fingers around one of his. "Don't look at me like that…" he repeated, smiling slightly. "I'm not singing you that song!"

Rebecca pouted and opened her mouth to cry again as Smiffy sighed and kissed her forehea. "You can understand everything I'm saying can't you?" he smirked slightly.

Rebecca grinned a toothless grin at him. "Ma!" She said quietly, staring up at him.

"You want the song don't you." He sighed and sat back in the seat with her. "You ever tell anyone…." He chuckled, stroking her fingers and cleared his throat, humming when he couldn't remember the words.

"_Goodbye, my friend,_

…_I can still feel you're here,_

_It's not the end,_

_... into fear,_

_So glad we made it,_

_...will never change it..."_

"And that's all I can remember…" he said, smiling at Rebecca as she clapped, not noticing Gina stood in the doorway to the room. "And that's your mums fault 'cos she'd never stop singing it." He watched as Rebecca smiled at him and lifted her up to his shoulder, rocking her gently till she fell asleep. "There's definitely a lot of your mum in there.." He whispered, lowering her into the cot. He kissed her forehead and stepped back, tucking her in and turned her mobile on, turning to leave the room, jumping as he saw Gina in the doorway.

"Nice voice." Gina smirked at him. "Just don't give up the day job."

Smiffy wriggled an eyebrow and returned her smirk, walking past her as Gina put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Nice to see you smile." She said quietly. "You're really good with her.

"I'm all she's got." He said, not looking at Gina. "And she's all I've got now…"

&&&

"You can't seriously be making a complaint about it!" Tony scoffed, glaring at Gabriel as he picked his cup up, carrying it over to the table.

"He assaulted me!" Gabriel insisted, sitting opposite him.

"He's just lost his wife!" Honey glared at him.

"He shouldn't have taken it out on me!" Gabriel sipped his drink, not making eye contact with anyone. "We all know he's got a temper…what if he was to loose it elsewhere?"

Gary looked up and scoffed. "As if!"

Gabriel smirked slightly, hiding it behind his cup and shrugged. "You never know."

&&&

"He's taking it further?" Adam raised both eyebrows as Gina nodded at him. "What about the court case, that's coming up soon isn't it?"

"Starts next Tuesday." Gina confirmed. "He's still insisting he didn't stab her!"

Adam scoffed slightly. "The knife was covered in his fingerprints, he admitted himself he was carrying it for protection…"

Gina pursed her lips and nodded, frowning as Steve Hunter blundered into Adam's office without knocking.

"Sir!" He panted, having run up the stairs. "There's someone to see you in the front office….it's about Charlie's stabbing…."

Gina and Adam exchanged glances, before standing and following Steve downstairs.

&&&

"I wanna talk to the boss!"

"He'll be on his way." Marilyn repeated for the third time in as many minutes.

"Wot's keepin' 'im!" She glared.

"Superintendent Adam Okaro." Adam stood behind her with Gina. "How can I help?"

"You're the boss yeah?" The small, peroxide blonde stared up at him.

Adam nodded and gestured to Gina. "Inspector Gina Gold."

The blonde eyed Gina off and looked back to Adam. "It's 'bout that copper wot got stabbed."

"Marilyn." Gina turned to the SRO who was watching them with obvious interest. "Can you get Miss…"

"Burton." The blonde looked at Marilyn. "Kylie Burton."

"Can you get Miss Burton a drink please," she shooed Steve away and lead Adam and Kylie to the front interview room.

"Now," Adam gestured to a seat and sat down, frowning slightly. "Miss Burton, can you tell us-"

"It ain't that bloke you got in there wot done it!" Kylie insisted. "That 'uva copper who was there – 'e did it!"

Gina blinked and looked at Adam. "Pardon?"

"That 'uva copper – that bloke one who was there…."

Adam shot a look at Gina, knowing exactly who she meant. "Do continue."

"He was arguin' wiv 'er before'and!" Kylie said, obviously over-excited. "They were outside and 'e was tryin' to talk to 'er, but she shouted at 'im and sed she didn't wanna know and she was gonna go talk to you when she got back, 'cept she didn't – did she!"

"Quite." Gina pursed her lips and leant forward. "Did you hear what they were talking about?"

"Bit 'ard not to!" Kylie nodded. "He was tryin' to ask 'er out, but she din't want none of it!"

"Are you sure?" Adam frowned.

"I ain't makin' it up!" Kylie screeched. "'e was yellin' at 'er, and asked 'er for a drink and she sed she didn't wanna go nowhere wiv 'im, she went to walk away, and 'e pulled 'er back and slammed 'er against the car. Was dead 'ard too – cos she cried out!"

"And then what…?" Gina prompted.

"Then them 'uva two coppers turned up!" Kylie insisted. "Them two women ones, and 'e let 'er go – and she went 'ova to them women."

Gina nodded, having read the statements made by the three officers.

"I went in the pub just before they all did…and that man was kicking off, but it wasn't anyfing she couldn't 'ave 'andled on 'er own – but that copper went storming in and caused the scuffle – and I swear 'e had the knife!"

Gina and Adam exchanged glances and looked back at Kylie. "How are you so sure it wasn't-"

"Cos 'e turned away!" Kylie leant over the desk and stared at them. "That man you're blamin' – 'e turned away, 'e only turned back wen that girl fell to the floor! I'm not the only one who saw it!"

"How come nooone else-"

"The Askil Arms ain't exactly known for their love of the police are they!" Kylie scoffed. "They all fink she got what she deserved – but she 'elped me before, – she was dead nice!"

Adam frowned and looked Kylie in the eye. "Are you willing to make this into a statement?"

Kylie nodded and sat back. "Sooner that copper gets wot 'e deserves the better!"

&&&

"416 from Sierra Oscar." Dean's voice crackled through the radio, disrupting Gabriel's thoughts.

"Go ahead Sierra Oscar." He answered, sitting up in his seat.

"Can you return to Sierra Oscar please, there's a message for you."

Gabriel's eyebrows raised, but he lifted his radio to reply. "Any idea what it is?"

Dean looked at Gina as she shook her head and looked back at the computer. "Sorry, no….it's at front desk…."

"On way." Gabriel answered, and turned the car back round.


	5. I Can Still Feel You're Here Chapter Fiv...

**I Can Still Feel You're Here - Part 5**

"Well?" Gabriel stalked into the front office and leant against the desk, leering at Marilyn. "What is it?"

"Sorry?" she blinked.

"My message?" Gabriel narrowed his eyes and straightened, ready to leave the station. "Can you-"

"Ah, PC Kent." Gina frowned at him as she opened the internal door. "Just who I wanted to see…."

"Ma'am?" Gabriel frowned, not taking his eyes from Marilyn as she moved uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Your statement." Gina smiled falsely at him and beckoned him through. "Chop chop."

"Statement…" He asked innocently.

"Charlie's murder," Gina nodded. "The court case starts early next week - I've seen Amber and Honey, and now I want to see you."

"Any particular reason….?" he asked, almost defensively.

Gina shook her head lightly and continued along the corridor, letting them into an interview room. "Just to iron out any discrepancies. To make sure all runs smoothly in court, being that both you and Amber are probationers…."

"Of course ma'am." Gabriel nodded. "But Dean said there was a message…."

"Did he?" Gina raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I'll find out for you." she smiled and gestured to the table, closing the door behind them.

"Gina." Adam rested his hand against the door and looked through. "How's things going?"

Gina smirked at Adam and looked back at Gabriel. "Just perfect."

"Someone will be in contact with you as soon as possible." Honey smiled at Kylie and showed her to the front office. "They'll go over your statement with you to double check and then we'll be in touch about the - _Sarge!"_

Smiffy raised an eyebrow at Honey's expression and moved past her. "Problem?"

"No, I just um…I thought…" She trailed off and saw Kylie out, before moving back to him. "Didn't think you'd be back for a while yet…"

Smiffy shrugged and glanced around the front office. "Keeping busy…."

Honey nodded and rested a hand on his arm. "If there's anything I can do."

Smiffy rolled his eyes, already tired of hearing the repeated line every time he talked to people and sighed, forcing a small smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Honey smiled and moved to let herself back into the main station.

"Who was that?" Smiffy said, looking back from where he'd been watching Kylie walk off.

Honey turned and looked back. "Kylie Burton, making a statement on Charlie's case." she said, looking at him.

"Statement…" Smiffy frowned. "I thought they'd already taken the statements…?"

"Yeah." Honey nodded. "But she came in to talk to Inspector Gold and The Super…"

"Why?"

Honey shrugged and looked back out. "Was just asked to see her out." she said, smiling apologetically, before punching the security code in and walked through to the canteen.

Smiffy narrowed his eyes before looking at Kylie's disappearing figure. He glanced back at the empty office, and sighed, before following her outside and jogging after her. "'Scuse me." he called, speeding up as he got no reaction. "Miss Burton?"

Kylie stopped and swung round. "Yeah?"

Smiffy flashed his warrant card and looked down at her. "Sergeant Smith, Sun Hill…"

Kylie shrugged and stared at him. "And?"

"You've just come from Sun Hill Station…?" he asked, pointing back towards the building.

"Yeah?" she nodded. "Wha's this about?"

"I'd like to ask you a couple of questions if possible…" He nodded at the café over the road. "Can I buy you a coffee?"

"Prefer something stronger." She smirked, flicking her eyes over Smiffy's athletic figure.

Smiffy frowned slightly and shifted under her gaze. "Mmm.." he said, forcing a smile, before taking her arm and practically pulling her across the road.

* * *

"You not 'avin' owt?" Kylie asked, as they sat down after being served.

Smiffy shook his head and leant closer. "Can I ask who you saw at the station…?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I know you don't I…?" Kylie frowned.

"You do?" Smiffy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kylie scanned his face and nodded. ""You're wiv that copper innit…"

"Sorry?" Smiffy looked puzzled.

"That one wot got stabbed." Kylie smirked triumphantly. "She was at mine innit, before me court case….you picked 'er up…."

Smiffy nodded, realising where he remembered her from. "Assault case - Group of lads."

"Yeah, it's 'fanks to 'er they got time." she nodded. "That uva copper who was on it - that gobby blonde bint said I was makin' it up!"

"Yeah," Smiffy discreetly rolled his eyes. "Good, er…can I ask you about the-"

"I 'ope you nail that copper." Kylie interrupted. "Dunno why he stabbed 'er in the first place, wasn't like she was gonna go with him! He's right weird…"

Smiffy's eyebrows raised and he leant closer. "Sorry?"

"That copper wot stabbed your girlfriend." Kylie pulled a face. "Kent or whateva…I 'ope you get to do 'im…."

Smiffy sat back looking stunned, not bothering to correct her. "Gabriel Kent…?"

"Thas' the one!" Kylie nodded, explaining what she'd told Gina and Adam, blinking as Smiffy stood up with such a force his chair fell over and marched out the café towards the station. "Oi!" She yelled after him. "You ain't paid for my coffee!"


	6. I Can Still Feel You're Here Chapter Six

**I Can Still Feel You're Here – Part Six**

The door slammed back against the wall and echoed around the small front office. "Sarge!" Marilyn called out, looking up as Smiffy pushed his way through.

"Where is he?" he growled.

"…..Sorry?" Marilyn blinked.

"Where is he?" Smiffy turned to face her, the anger flashing in his eyes.

"Who?"

"Kent." Smiffy spat.

"Gabriel?" Marilyn relaxed slightly, thinking it was something to do with work. "He's with Inspector Gold……" she trailed off and blinked as Smiffy hammered his security code into the small box beside the door and thundered through. "No, thank you Marilyn, Why, not at all Sergeant Smith." She tutted, before continuing to frown at the computer in front of her.

Smiffy stalked along the corridor, pushing his way through groups of officers gossiping in corners without stopping to apologise. He reached Gina's office and tried the door, punching his fist against it as he found it empty and locked.

"Bad day?" Tony asked, standing behind him.

"The Inspector." Smiffy forced out as civily as he could. "Have you seen her?"

"Er, she was with the Super a few minutes ago…saw them talking, just before she led Gabriel-"

"Where?" Smiffy asked, turning and drawing himself up to his full height.

"Er…Interview room." Tony shrugged. "Not sure-" he blinked as Smiffy set off down the corridor before he'd had chance to finish, shaking his head, before continuing to the canteen for his break.

"Now," Gina smiled at Gabriel and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her stomach. "If you'd just like to tell me what happened at the pub, we can all be on our way."

"It's all written down Ma'am." Gabriel gestured to his statement in front of his senior office.

"I know." Gina nodded, "But like I said." She tilted her head. "This is just to make sure things run smoothly for the court case, with both you and Amber as probationers…we need to keep a tight ship."

"Of course ma'am." Gabriel nodded. "Can't let him get away with what he did to Charlie."

"Quite." Gina leant forward and rested her elbows on the table. "In your own time…"

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a few seconds, before resting his gaze on Gina. "We were called to the pub by the landlord, at about half 2…he said he was having a few problems with a couple of drunken punters and we were first on the scene. We surveyed the damage inside as the fighting appeared to have stopped and we went back outside to cancel the back up."

"Both of you?"

"Yes Ma'am." Gabriel nodded. "The Jasmine Allen isn't the type of place you go anywhere by yourself."

"Of course." Gina pursed her lips.

"As we got outside, Amber and Honey arrived before we had-" he trailed off and looked up as Smiffy blustered through.

"Sergeant Smith!" Gina thundered, as Smiffy ignored her, going straight to Gabriel and pulling him out the chair. "SMITHY!"

"You bastard" Smiffy spat, pushing Gabriel against the wall, before laying into him, kicking and punching any part of Gabriel he could find, as Gabriel slid to the floor, instantly curling into a ball.

Gina slammed her chair back and pressed the panic button, calling out for help as Roger and Ken ran into the interview room, followed by two other uniformed officers.

"Get him to my office!" Gina shouted as Ken and a uniformed officer pulled Smiffy from Gabriel as he fought against them.

"Ma'am!"

"MY OFFICE!" She shouted as they all but frogmarched Smiffy out.

Gabriel slowly looked up from where he was curled against the wall in a bloodied heap. "Ma'am…." He whimpered softly.

Gina looked across, her lip curled in obvious distaste. "Get the FME." She sighed, looking up as Adam appeared in the doorway.

"Problem?" he asked, frowning as he looked over at where Roger was helping Gabriel to his feet.

"You could say that." Gina sighed, walking from the interview room to her office.


	7. I Can Still Feel You're Here Chapter Sev...

**I Can Still Feel You're Here – Part Seven**

Gina looked up slowly, looking at Smithy as he sat, turned away from her, his hands balled into fists and whole body tense.

"I understand…" she started.

"HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND!" Smithy stayed facing away from her. "How can you…" he lowered his tone, his whole voice loaded with a mix of emotion and anger. "I don't understand meself."

Gina stopped behind him, her hand hovering in midair, deciding against the comforting gesture of squeezing his shoulder. Her gaze moved to his bruised knuckles and she sighed. "Charlie wouldn't want-"

"Don't you dare!" Smithy finally looked up, allowing Gina to see his face, his eyes rimmed red and puffy. "Don't you dare tell me what she would have wanted! You don't know!"

"No…" Gina admitted softly, pulling her hand away, deciding on another tact. "He'll probably try and press charges."

"Let him." Smithy spat, fixing an unwavering gaze on Gina. "You knew."

Gina sighed, looking away. "I was told…"

"That…that….man," Smithy all but twitched as he said the word. "Killed my wife, and you don't think that's something I'd like to know!"

"We don't know-"

"Oh come off it Gina!" Smithy stood up. "We've both done the courses – I know all the comforting words, they do nothing!" He paced in front of her desk, glaring almost accusingly at her. "Would you have told me?"

"Of course!" Gina knitted her fingers together in front of her. "But I need to find out what happened, from some other source than we have." She paused and looked at him. "Who told you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Gina sat on the edge of her desk. "Smithy…" she said softly. "Please?"

He sighed and stood still, rubbing his forehead. "It was the one who was in here before…Kylie, Honey was showing her out, and…"

Gina nodded slowly, able to piece together the rest.

"What did she tell you?"

"I don't think-"

"Gina!" Smithy's gaze softened slightly and he moved closer to her, sitting back in front of her desk. "Please," his voice pleaded with her. "I need to know."

Gina watched him in silence for a few seconds before nodding. "Ms Burton is under the opinion that before Charlie went into the pub, she'd been outside with Gabriel."

"They were partnered together." Smithy nodded, his brow furrowing slightly.

"From what she saw…she thinks Gabriel was trying to ask Charlie out, he apparently asked her for a drink, she told him where to stick it, said she was coming back to talk to us about it…then Gabriel pulled her back to the car, when Amber and Honey arrived. She then went inside the pub."

"Ask her out…" Smithy blinked, "But…she's married, he knew that."

Gina pursed her lips and sighed. "Maybe there's more to it."

Smithy looked thoughtful before looking back to Gina. "Go on."

"Inside the pub, there was the man with the bat 'kicking off'. Charlie and the others went inside, and she restrained him whilst Honey and Amber controlled the other punters. Gabriel went in there to 'help', and the next thing…" Gina trailed off.

"Charlie's stabbed." Smithy whispered, before standing back up. "I'll kill him." His face flushed and contorted with anger as he pulled the door to her office open.

"SMITHY!" Gina pushed her hand against the door, closing it quickly as she looked up. "Let us deal with it! Let us find the truth…if you go charging in there you will ruin the whole case!"

Smithy continued staring outside through the small window in the door as Gina continued.

"If they get wind that you've so much as breathed in his direction, he'll get off!"

"He's not getting away with it." Smithy spat, continuing to stare ahead.

"And he won't…" Gina slowly reached out, resting her hand on his arm. "Trust me…I'll get him."


	8. I Can Still Feel You're Here Chapter Eig...

**Chapter 8**

It hadn't taken long for rumours to fly around the nick, much like they would any building where people worked so closely together. Smithy had taken Gina's advice and had taken time off, spending his days holed up in the house, admittedly a little stare-crazy, showering his time and affection on Rebecca, who'd become more than a little withdrawn in the past month.

Accusations had been flying around, Gina attempting her best to curb them, before they got out of hand.

* * *

"You heard the latest?" Amber looked decidedly miffed as she sat next to Dan and Leela, having taken her latest piece of information from a snatch of conversation she'd just overheard from Gina and Adam, putting two and two together to come up with five. "They think it was one of us!" 

"…What?" Dan blinked, "Think what's one of us?"

"Who stabbed Charlie!" Amber sighed. "I hope they don't think-"

"You were no where near her." Leela pursed her lips, looking thoughtfully over the rim of cup, her gaze settling on where Gabriel sat a couple of tables over, reading the newspaper. "The only one who was was-"

"Gabriel." Dan finished in a low voice, glancing over.

Gabriel frowned as he shifted uncomfortably, glancing up as he felt aware of someone watching him. He looked over to the other table as the three occupants tried to look occupied, all talking at once. Gabriel pursed his lips and looked suspiciously at them, before standing up, tucking his paper under his arm, heading towards the door.

* * *

"We can't just sit around much longer, Adam!" Gina paced Adam's office, "The longer we keep him out there, the longer there is a chance of him doing it again!" 

"We don't have the evidence to arrest him Gina!" Adam sighed. "Hear' say is not going to stand up in court, especially not when the witness knew Charlie from before and helped her win her case! They'll say we put her up to it to get-"

"She has been dead a month!" Gina snapped. "Smithy is sat at home, with their daughter, sure he knows who killed his wife! If we don't do anything about it, it's only a matter of days before he does!" She lowered her voice and looked over the desk at Adam. "Can you put your hand on your heart and say 100 that you completely trust Gabriel Kent? Do you honestly believe that he isn't capable, given what has happened in the past, of killing another person?"

"We're all capable, Gina."

"Don't be so pedantic!" Gina frowned, before wearily rubbing her forehead. "I'll find the evidence, Adam." She assured him. "I just need to bring him in, have him in one place."

Adam sighed, before slowly nodding. "Go on." He said, looking to Gina. "But if this backfires-"

"It won't." Gina assured him, "I'll get him."

* * *

Gabriel sat back in the drivers seat of his panda, waiting for Sheelagh. He sighed to himself, wondering what was taking her so long as he squinted further up the ramp in the direction of the door leading to custody, glancing away as he saw Tony and Roger walking down, followed by Gina. 

"Gabriel?" Gina motioned to him. "A word?"

"Sorry ma'am." Gabriel moved to start up the car as Sheelagh appeared, walking down the ramp. "Sheelagh-" He trailed off as Tony opened the door, taking the keys from his hand. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Gabriel Kent," Gina stood in front of him looking up. "I'm arresting you for the murder of Charlotte Smith, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"Ma'am!" Gabriel tried to struggle as Roger and Tony each took an arm, frogmarching him up the ramp. "I didn't kill her! It was-"

"Get him inside." Gina cut him off, looking round the yard at the other gawping officers. "This is a police station, not a circus." She reprimanded them. "Get on with your jobs!" She glared round, the other officers having no choice but to get on with their jobs. "I give it five minutes." Gina sighed, going back inside, watching as June booked a protesting Gabriel in, before going back up to Adam.

"If this is about the complaint." Gabriel said to Tony as he was pushed towards a cell. "I'll drop it. If she's so bothered about her golden boy-"

"Get in there." Tony pushed harder, sending Gabriel flying back against the wall, having to stumble to avoid not falling to the floor.

"Tony!" Gabriel hurried over to the grille as the door slammed closed. "You have to believe me. I haven't-" He stopped as the grille closed, before punching the door, yelping in pain as he cradled his hand.

* * *

"We only have 36 hours." Gina frowned, glancing at June. "And I want to speak to him before he's taken to Barton Street. 

"Ma'am." June sighed, already in edge, unsure if Gabriel would reveal her part in knowing his identity, sure that he wouldn't think twice about dropping her in it if he was in trouble.

"They'd be on their way now. I need to talk to him."

"Is that wise, Ma'am." June looked slightly uncomfortable. "I mean, if they-"

"I'm simply trying to glean some information." Gina glanced at the cells. "Otherwise we'll be completely shut out." She frowned, picking the keys up.

* * *

Once settled in the interview room, Gina leant forward, a half smirk curling across her lips. "PC Kent…" She said quietly. "Or is it just Gabriel now?" 

"I haven't done anything ma'am," Gabriel said coolly. "I don't understand-"

"We have evidence to show otherwise." Gina narrowed her eyes, sitting back as Tony walked through. She nodded at him, before waiting for him to start the tape, reeling off the formalities which start each interview.


	9. I Can Still Feel You're Here Chapter Nin...

_**Disclaimer –I've re-written the whole 'omg! Gabriel/David' kinda thing, cos it didn't sit right in this fic them already knowing.**_

**Chapter 9**

Two days after Gabriel had initially been arrested; Gina was fidgeting nervously as she sat outside Barton Street's interview room, waiting for the officers to finish inside, having been discouraged from going inside by the custody sergeant who was watching her like a hawk from the other side of the custody desk.

Gina sighed, before pacing up and down, her brow furrowed slightly as she thought.

* * *

Mickey stood with his arms folded as he waited on the fax from the navy regarding Gabriel's history as he waited for it to finish. He quickly skim read the parts about his background, before frowning as he came to the black and white photo printing out on the bottom.

* * *

"Come on sweetheart." Smithy sighed wearily, as he sat in front of Rebecca, holding the spoon out in front of her. "Eat some…" 

"No!" Rebecca frowned at him, moving her head away.

"Becca…"

"NO!" She batted at his hand, causing him to spill the contents over the floor.

"Rebecca!" Smithy snapped. "If you don't eat it, there's nothing else! You-" He stopped as Rebecca stared up at him, scared by his tone. She blinked a couple of times as tears filled her eyes, before balling her hands into fists, rubbing at her eyes as she cried.

"Maaaamama" Rebecca cried, sobbing for all she was worth. "Maaaa!"

Smithy sat at the table with his head in his hands, entwining his fingers in his hair. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" He shouted in Rebecca's direction. "I can't be both parents! I can't look after you!" He hung his head slightly, setting his jaw as he stared at the table whilst Rebecca continued to cry, calling for her mother.

* * *

"No, I asked for thefile on Gabriel Kent…" Mickey drawled, resting his feet on the desk. "This has the name-" He frowned as the receptionist spoke, before shaking his head. "The picture –" Mickey rolled his eyes as the receptionist cut him off again. "David Kent?" He scratched his chin as he thought. "Can you send it through?" he asked, turning on the charm as the receptionist initially refused. "Cheers." Mickey grinned, hanging up before walking back over to the fax machine as he waited for the next fax.

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Smithy moved back over to Rebecca as she quietened slightly, watching him. "I didn't mean to shout." 

Rebecca's bottom lip quivered as she held her arms up to him. "Dadda..." she whimpered pathetically, cuddling him as held her tightly. "Da." she repeated softly, reaching her hand to his cheek, frowning slightly as she felt a tear trickling along her arm. "Ma" she smiled slightly, patting his cheek as she cuddled closer.

Smithy smiled sadly at her, sitting in the armchair as another tear followed the one already rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Mickey glanced back to the fax machine as it started printing off the new fax. He put his cup down, standing by the machine, tilting his head to read the information, his expression dropping when he saw the picture attached to the bottom. "David Kent…" He mumbled, "…David?" He leant over, reaching for the phone, pressing redial.

* * *

Gina glanced up as the door to the interview room was opened and Gabriel was pushed out ahead. She caught his eye and held his gaze for a few seconds, before smirking nastily as he was pushed back towards the cells. "Anything?" She asked, looking at the officers. 

"No ma'am." The Detective Sergeant answered. "I think-"

"I'm not interested in theories." Gina pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I need proof."

"Are you sure you're not barking up the wrong tree?" The DI asked. "Gina, what if this isn't-"

"It's him." Gina said certainly. "He did it."

* * *

"Gabriel…" Amber released a slow sigh. "Do you think he did it?" 

"They haven't got much longer." Tony sighed. "The inspector must know something we don't if she's ok'ed his detention for this long…"

"You don't think she's finally lost it then?" Amber smirked, getting a glare from Tony in reply. "I was only saying…"

"Imagine working beside a murderer…" Honey shivered slightly. "Makes your blood run cold."

"What about Smithy…" June pursed her lips, sighing. "Do you think he knows?"

Tony shook his head. "Gabriel wouldn't be in a cell if he did." He sipped his tea, looking at June. "He'd be in a mortuary."

* * *

"Ma'am!" Mickey sprinted towards Gina as she stood outside the entrance of Barton Street. "Ma'am!" 

Gina glanced over at the blonde detective, steadily releasing a stream of smoke. "Mickey?"

"Look!" Mickey thrust two crumpled pieces of paper at June. "David Kent!"

Gina frowned, dropping her cigarette but to the floor. "Pardon?"

Mickey pointed out both pictures on the names on each sheet, "That's his brother!"

"They got the pictures mixed up…" Gina shrugged lightly.

"No!" Mickey insisted. "I rang them back…asked…they're adamant that it's David Kent in there! I spoke to his commanding officer, Gabriel Kent is nothing like what I described of Gabriel. He said he'd fax over a copy of Gabriel in his navy uniform when he received a commendation…" Mickey pulled out a piece of paper of a dark haired man holding a plaque with the name 'Gabriel Kent' inscribed on it as he beamed proudly. "Ma'am – Gabriel Kent, isn't Gabriel Kent." Mickey's eyes glistened. "He's David Kent!"


	10. I Can Still Feel You're Here Chapter Ten

**I Can Still Feel You're Here - Chapter 10**

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gabriel shrugged, holding Gina's stare defiantly.

Gina narrowed her eyes, stepping further into the cell. "I've got you, Kent." She spat. "You're going to pay for what you've done."

"That almost sounds like a threat." Gabriel sneered. "You know nothing."

"That sounds like an admission." Gina countered.

"I haven't admitted to anything."

Gina simply smirked slightly, reaching into her pocket, before dropping two photocopied sheets on the floor. "PC Kent." She sneered in reply, leaving the cell.

Gabriel frowned slightly and waited until the door had been locked, before standing, picking the two pages up, unfolding them, barely suppressing the shiver that ran over them as he was faced by the pictures at the bottom of both pages.

* * *

"Ma'am." Mickey stood by the custody desk, finishing his chat with Barton Street's custody sergeant. 

Gina smiled slightly, raising both eyebrows. "Hook line and sinker." She said simply.

* * *

"Come on sweetheart." Smithy fastened Rebecca's coat as she babbled, waving the toy police car she was holding. "That's a good girl." 

"Daddy." Rebecca giggled, as Smithy's face lit up, "Daddy!" she held the car out to him.

"Clever 'Becca!" Smithy beamed proudly, kissing her forehead. "Well done!"

"Ca!" Rebecca shrieked, kicking her legs before almost slipping off backwards as she giggled louder.

Smithy chuckled, looking to the phone as it rang. "Stay there."

"No." Rebecca giggled, grinning cheekily as held her hands up.

Smithy raised an eyebrow, before rolling his eyes. "Come on then." He sighed, picking her up and carried her over to the phone, answering the call.

"Smithy." Gina gripped the receiver tighter. "I need you to come to Barton Street."

"Ma'am?" Smithy blinked. "I'm just about to take Rebecca to the-"

"I need you to come here now." Gina said, cutting him off. "It's important, Mickey can look after Rebecca."

"Mickey's there?" Smithy looked confused. "What's going on?"

"Just hurry up!" Gina hung up, leaving Smithy staring bemusedly at the receiver in his hand.

* * *

"And how do you explain these?" DI McClusky pointed to the plastic bags he'd pushed in front of Gabriel containing the two papers Mickey had received from the navy. "For the tape, I'm showing Mr Kent exhibits 54G and 54H." 

"I can't." Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly. "They must have got the names wrong."

DS Firth raised an eyebrow, reaching behind him for another evidence bag. "And this?" he asked, pulling over Gabriel's police record. "It says you have a brother…a Dav-"

"This has nothing to do with him." Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

"Your own brother?" DI McClusky smirked. "I think he'd want to know about your arrest…so he could help."

"He's not my brother!" Gabriel snorted. "He's adopted, he's nothing to do with my family."

"Still." DI McClusky nodded at DS Firth. "Mark, can you inform Mr Kent of his brother's arrest."

Gabriel stared between the two men, swallowing nervously.

"Guv." Firth nodded, getting to his feet, looking over the desk as Gabriel shot to his feet. "Something wrong Mr Kent?"

Gabriel paled, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. "I can explain." He said, his voice low and monotone.

* * *

"Well?" Smithy looked up as Gina walked over to his car as he parked, holding the door open for him as he leant in the back, getting Rebecca out. 

"Hiya." Rebecca grinned at Gina, waving, clutching her police car tightly as Smithy gave it to her.

"Hello sweetheart." Gina smiled at Rebecca, placing one hand on Smithy's arm to get him to look at her. "We've got him."

"Got him?" Smithy's brow furrowed before his expression darkened. "Gabriel."

Gina nodded, explaining briefly, noting Smithy's confused look. "Believe me, it gets a lot more complicated." She said, before acknowledging a man behind Smithy. "Mr Kent."

"Kent?" Smithy blinked, looking behind him.

"Gabriel Kent." Gina pointed to the man. "Sergeant Dale Smith."

Smithy shook the other man's hand, looking from him to Gina. "Gabriel?" he mouthed as Gina simply nodded at him.

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss." The man told Smithy, before looking at Gina. "Though I'm at a loss myself to see how I'd be of any assistance."

"Please come this way, Mr Kent." Gina directed Smithy and Mr Kent through, signing them both in, before leading them to Custody, explaining to the custody sergeant.

"Ma'am." Mark Firth nodded at her, a smirk playing slightly over his lips. "Ready?"

"Oh yes." Gina nodded, looking at Mr Kent. "If you'd follow this gentleman." She smiled almost innocently. "He'll show you to your brother."

"Of course." Mr Kent nodded, following DS Firth to the interview room, waiting as he knocked, before stepping inside.

Gabriel raised his head, looking at the man stood by the door.

"David!" Mr Kent smiled at him, before looking at DI McClusky. "What's going on?"

"GET HIM OUT!" Gabriel shouted, standing up with such force his chair fell back.

* * *

"She knocked him back!" Smithy snorted, pacing angrily as Mickey sat in the corner of the room, holding on to Rebecca. 

Gina lowered her head to her hands, rubbing it wearily. "That's what he said."

"He stabbed her…" Smithy struggled to force the words out. "Because she knocked him back. What kind of-"

"He's obviously got some mental-"

"Just cos he's got a season ticket to the nut farm, does not give him the right to stab Charlie!" Smithy cut Mickey off, glaring. "I want to see him."

"That's not a good idea, Smithy." Gina said softly, shaking her head. "He's being assessed by the FME to see if he's fit for trial."

"Fit for trial?" Smithy spat. "He killed my wife! Who knows what else he's done to her! He certainly won't tell – and Charlie…Charlie-"

"Mama." Rebecca's bottom lip quivered as she watched Smithy pace in front of her, "Daddy!"

Smithy turned to look at Rebecca, sighing. "Come on." He lifted her up, hugging her to him as he looked at Gina. "If you'll excuse me, ma'am." He said snippily, leaving the room, stalking down the corridor with Rebecca in his arms.

Mickey released a slow sharp sigh. "You think it'll get to court?" he asked, looking over.

"Gabriel'll do his best to stop it getting there." Gina reached out for the bottle in front of her, pouring them both a glass of scotch, passing one to Mickey. "We just have to hope the evidence goes in our favour."

* * *

Smithy closed his eyes and rested his head against Rebecca's as he stood over Charlie's grave, his eyes fixed on the name of her tombstone. "I love you." He whispered. "Never, ever forget that." 

"Nana mama." Rebecca cuddled Smithy tightly, her arms around his neck as he pulled his coat tighter around the both of them.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you. _

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

The song is 'Goodbye My Lover' by James Blunt.


End file.
